


A Twist in Fate

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Molly, Beta Mrs. Hudson, Beta Victor, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Branding, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark John, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hurt Sherlock, John's Abusive, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Watson, Torture, beta Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Dr. John Watson runs an empire, and that empire is buying and selling unbonded Omega's on the black market. He even as a monopoly on the business, and enjoys having an Alpha over an Omega any day. Yet one day a fiery young Omega is brought in and there is something about the Omega that speaks to John's inner Alpha the way no Omega has ever done. The Omega is Sherlock Holmes, and John wants to break the defiant Omega and make him his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another new one! Don't worry it is its own story, nothing to do with my other works. I like working on multiple stories because it helps me write a better story. All of these stories that I have will get done, just hope everyone that reads my work is enjoying everything. So yeah John is basically an asshole of an Alpha that has trapped Sherlock in his net and now plans on using and abusing the detective in every way. Rape and torture will be in here, head the tags, and some will be in detail. If you are against that, then this is not for you, other than that enjoy another work that will be updated, even if it is spread out!

John slowly stirred from his slumber, not wanting to wake, but knowing he had an empire to run, he forced himself to get up. He turned to the left and saw that Jim was still asleep. John slowly traced his fingers along Jim’s back listening to the other Alpha moan out. He preferred Alpha’s over Omega’s, and Jim had proven to be the longest Alpha that he has been with. Of course John knew that Jim had an Omega that he was bonded to, but John didn’t mind. Slowly, under his touch, he felt Jim start to stir. “Come on love, our empires won’t run themselves.” John slowly started to get out of the bed, when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist and pull him back on the bed. He turned to see that Jim had turned over, and their lips met each other.

            “Five more minutes?” Jim quietly cooed out. “Our empires will not crash if we spend five more minutes in bed.”

            John did care deeply about Jim, for he had been the only one that could turn John to mush. “Sorry Jim. We did that yesterday.” He slowly removed Jim’s hand from around his wrist, and slowly brought the hand to his mouth, where he began to kiss and suckle on each knuckle. John gently placed Jim’s hand back on the bed and proceeded to exit the bed, listening as Jim was doing the same.

            “You know that I won’t be by your place tonight or for the next few days.” Jim softly spoke. He began to untangle himself from the sheets as well. Jim never understood why John kept sleeping quarters in his place of business, but Jim didn’t mind. “My Omega’s heat is due to start soon. Don’t know if I want to try for pups.”

            John smiled as he carefully selected the outfit he was going to wear for the day. It was a dark grey suit. “Well that’s all Omega’s are good for love. If he happens to get pregnant, then you and I can raise the pup. Especially if it is an Alpha. Don’t want a weak Omega tainting a strong pup.” John turned his head and smiled at Jim’s naked form. _So beautiful._ John thought.

            Jim stared back at John, looking at the man with silver blonde hair, that larger than normal Alpha cock and the knot that would inflate. Jim Studied the bullet wound scar on his left shoulder, the same scar that he teases at. He couldn’t believe he just heard that. “You expect us to be together that long?” He knew John’s relationship record, and knew that he was the longest partner that John has had.

            “Course I do.” John smiled back. As he was getting dressed, he studied Jim. A small part of him was jealous that Jim had an Omega, but John has never found one that could hold his interest. John just chalked it off to his Alpha nature, the need to breed and bond to an Omega. “Now I’ve ot some new merchandise to look over as soon as it arrives. What are your plans for the day?”

            Jim smiled as he finished getting dressed. “Johnny boy. If I told you everything, I’m afraid you’d have me at a disadvantage.” He slyly walked over to the other Alpha and embraced him and kissed him.

            “You arse.” John playfully chided out. He freed himself from Moriarty’s grip and went to the door, holding Moriarty’s hand just as the door opened. “Helicopter is waiting for you. Text you later love.” John kissed Jim, before turning to his left excited about the new arrivals. John was always excited when he got news that new Omega’s were being brought in. he loved that he had the monopoly of selling Omega’s on the black market. He walked to the railing and watched as three vans pulled into the building and parked in the center of the area. John watched as young looking Omega’s were slowly brought out of the van’s, yet it was the third van that had caught his attention. He watched as more guards went to the van and they all worked together to pull one Omega out of the van. Where all the rest of the Omega’s that were frightened and gave no trouble, the one being pulled out of the third van was putting up a nice fight. John watched as the black curly hair bounced, the tall frame twisted to and fro, and what shocked John the most was that the Omega looked old enough to already have a bond. If John had to guess, then he would say that the Omega was in his early to late twenty’s, and seemed to speak to his buried Alpha instincts. He had to personally inspect that Omega. John pulled the radio off his belt and pressed the button. “Victor.”

            “Yes sir.” Victor replied back. It was a struggle with the fiery Omega trying to resist them.

            “Bring that one up to the special inspection room.” John replied back through the radio. He had to see more of the Omega.

            “Right away sir.” The crackling voice of Victor responded back.

            John pushed himself away from the railing and started to make his way to the special room, smiling as he thought about inspecting the Omega. He usually just watched as his team of Beta’s inspected the Omega’s, watched as the Omegas were stripped down, their spirits slowly breaking, and he would make the finally decision of which market they would be sold at. Now he was going to personally inspect this Omega, see what made him different, and find out why the one glance spoke to his Alpha. John heard the struggles before he entered the room, and wondered how an Omega could take on some of the best Beta’s he had employed. He got a better look at the Omega once he entered the room, taking in the pale skin, the long legs, how his chest puffed out with his arms restrained behind his back, and those blue eyes that seemed to turn green depending on the light. He was very beautiful and John felt blood rushing to his member. He pulled out his mobile when it buzzed in his pocket, and saw that it was a text from Jim. He quickly text Jim back before turning his attention back to the Omega.

            “You served in a war. Afghanistan or Iraq. You have a brother named Harry, who is a drinker. Not long ago you had a psychosomatic limp that has passed.” The Omega quickly spoke out. He was still struggling to get out of the Beta’s grip and escape. The Alpha in front of him was intimidating, but he would not back down. He watched as the Alpha approached him.

            “You are a very observant Omega.” John calmly spoke. Without warning he punched the Omega so hard that he fell from the Beta’s grasp and onto the floor. John bent down and entangled his hand into the black hair and pulled the Omega’s head up. “I did serve time in Afghanistan. You are correct that I did have a psychosomatic limp. As for Harry, well it’s short for Harriet, and she is a drinker.” He released the Omega’s hair and turned to the Beta guards. “Get him into a kneeling position.” He waited for the guards to follow his orders, and once they had him kneeling again, he proceeded on. “What’s your name Omega?”

            The Omega could taste the blood forming in his mouth, and he turned his head to the left and spat it out. When he turned back to face the Alpha, he glared at him, matching the Alpha’s intense glare. “Sherlock Holmes.”

            “Sherlock.” John slowly spoke. He was testing the name out in his mouth. “I’m Dr. John Watson. Gag him.” John slowly stood back up as one of the Beta guards forced a small ball gag into Sherlock’s mouth. “You are a very clever Omega. Sherlock. And yes I’ve done my research about you. You’ve been that consulting detective sticking his nose in my business, trying to shut me down. Surprised that you are an Omega, would have thought you were at least a Beta.” John slowly paced in front of Sherlock, fully aware that those blue eyes of the Omega were following him. “Knife.” John held his hand out, and waited as one of the assistants in the room passed him a knife. Once he had the knife, he knelt back down in front of Sherlock and held the knife up. “Let the inspection begin.” John carefully removed the blue scarf from around Sherlock’s neck, loving how smooth the skin was underneath the wooly material. Once the scarf was removed, John took the time to feel the back of Sherlock’s neck. “No bond bit, how amazing.”

            Sherlock tried to pull away, but John’s grip on his neck was tight, and the Beta’s holding him down didn’t help matters either. Sherlock wanted the gag out of his mouth, wanted to tell John Watson off, yet quickly realized the danger he was in. He had been looking into the black market sells of Omega’s and one name kept coming up, Dr. John Watson, a man with power that not even New Scotland Yard could touch him. Sherlock knew that he had to get away as soon as possible.

            “No you don’t.” Joh cooed out. He held the knife to Sherlock’s face. “I don’t want to mark this pretty face of yours.” He moved the knife, slowly, down along Sherlock’s face and neck. “Wonder how pretty you look under all these clothes. Stand him up.” John quickly pulled the knife back from Sherlock’s throat and waited for his men to force Sherlock to stand. “Are his arms secured behind his back?”

            “Yes sir.” Victor spoke.

            John laid the knife down on the floor and grabbed the edges of Sherlock’s coat, and gently pushed the coat backwards. He kept pushing it back until it bunched at his restrained wrists, and John trailed his fingers back up along Sherlock’s arm. John was surprised that Sherlock was not trembling under his touch. He bent down and picked the knife back up, and placed it right at the start of his shirt. “I wonder what kind of body you are hiding under all these clothes pretty Omega.” In one quick motion John ran the knife down Sherlock’s shirt, popping all the buttons off, and watching as the clothing was now slightly opened, exposing a small glimpse of his chest.

            The motion was quick and over in a second, but to Sherlock, it lasted for minutes. Each sound of the knife cutting through the string of the buttons, each button hitting the floor, Sherlock heard it all. He knew that once his jacket was removed, bunched around his restrained wrists, that he was in trouble. Yet Sherlock was resolute in not showing fear as he just stared at the Alpha, now slowly pulling his shirt back, exposing his chest. Just like his jacket, the shirt was pushed back until it was bunched around his wrists as well, and now he was virtually naked from the waist up. Sherlock repressed the urge to shake and tremble under the Alpha’s touch.

            “You are definitely a very pretty Omega.” John purred out. “I think I’m going to make you mine.” John was impressed that the Omega was not quacking under his touch, and loved how smooth his skin felt. He hooked his finger in the waist line and gave a little tug. John smiled when Sherlock reacted to that. “What pretty Omega, are you a virgin still?”

            Sherlock didn’t want to react to John’s touching, but when the Alpha’s fingers had curled under his waist line, he couldn’t suppress the small whimper that escaped behind the gag. Sherlock was too busy to cave to his biology, did his best to hide his true nature, but he had been caught. Now his one mistake had him in the clutches of one of the most notorious criminal masterminds, second to Jim Moriarty, now exposed as being an Omega. Sherlock quickly regained control of his mind, and concentrated on his breathing. He was just going to let John do what he wanted and hoped that it would be over quickly.

            “You searched him, right?” John asked. He had moved his fingers from the waistline and went back to rubbing along Sherlock’s chest, playing with the nipples, and even used his mouth to suck on both nipples, listening to Sherlock try to suppress his moaning. He didn’t know what it was about this one Omega, but he wanted this one, and he would take Sherlock and bond to him.

            “Yes sir.” Victor spoke. He kept his eyes adverted as his boss continued to molest the Omega he was holding.

            “Find anything.” John asked after a few minutes of silence. He bit Sherlock’s right nipple, tasting blood before he released it from his mouth. “You are mine.”

            “Yes sir,” Victor spoke. He tightened his grip on Sherlock’s arm, before reaching into his pocket and removed a key. “It seems the Omega has a flat, somewhere in a prime spot in central London sir.”

            “What’s the address?” John inquired. He was having trouble controlling his Alpha instincts to take the Omega right there and then. John kept his hands exploring Sherlock’s body, even taking Sherlock’s ass and squeezing, listening to the Omega groan out in pain.

            “221B Baker Street sir.”  Victor spoke.

            John stepped back and could see the marks that he had left on the Omega’s body, how Sherlock was starting to sweat, and how he was trembling slightly. “Well pretty Omega, looks like we’re going to 221B Baker Street.” John smiled as he saw the hatred cross Sherlock’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Sherlock to someplace familiar with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so sorry it took a while to post. I have had so many different ideas and writing other works in other fandom's. Also got a new job and other life issues have gotten in the way. So enjoy!

John was scanning through his iPad, getting all the information he needed about 221B Baker Street. His eyes would look up every now and again and look at the fiery Omega that was meeting his stare. John loved watching the Omega bounce slightly with each bump that his limo hit and how hard the Omega was trying to keep his clothes from falling off his shoulders. He loved seeing the seething hatred that Sherlock held in his blue eyes, for it meant that the Omega would not be so easily broken. “So Sherlock. Tell me about this Beat landlady of yours, Mrs. Hudson. Does she know she was renting to an Omega with no bond?”

            Sherlock just starred at John, pouring all his hatred in the stare. He knew that John wasn’t expecting an answer, for if he was then the gag would’ve been removed. Instead he focused on the restraints that held his arms tightly behind his back. Sherlock was thankful that John had pull the cut clothing and his coat back over him, saving most of him from the stare of the Alpha. His chest from where John had bitten him stung and every bump in the road irritated it marks more. Sherlock couldn’t help but shiver when he felt John’s foot rubbing along his chest, and he tried to flinch back. All he was rewarded with was John entangling his hand in Sherlock’s hair, and forcing his head up. He couldn’t control the whimper that escaped his lips behind the gag.

            “Now I know you can’t talk with your pretty little mouth all gagged up.” John calmly spoke. He pulled on the gag slightly to emphasize his point. “But my little Omega, you can still shake your head yes or no.” He moved Sherlock’s head up and down, and side to side to prove his point. “That is what I expect when I ask a question.” The limo hit another bump, and John smiled as the right side of Sherlock’s clothing finally started to fall away. John moved his hand slowly out of Sherlock’s hair, down the side of his face, and finally over the newly exposed skin. He loved how smooth and untouched the Omega felt. “You are so beautiful Sherlock.”  
            Sherlock tried to keep his body still, not quacking under the Alpha’s touch, but he couldn’t. The moment John started to stroke his body, Sherlock flinched his body away out of John’s reach. He knew he may have just angered the Alpha, but he didn’t care. He was after all the Great Sherlock Holmes, and some Alpha was not going to claim him. Sherlock yelped behind the gag when John jumped on him and forced the cut clothing down and bunching it at his wrists. He listened as John started to growl and smelled Sherlock along his neck. His skin crawled under this action and it took everything in Sherlock not to try and snarl back through the gag. Sherlock went into survival mode when he felt John’s hand on his waistband. He clamped his legs closed tight and tried to back away. All his efforts were rewarded with a hard slap across the face. Once again he tasted blood in his mouth and swallowed it down.

            “You little shit!” John hissed out. He ran his hands hungrily over Sherlock’s bare skin, leaving a trail of scratches. “You are mine. If I want to rut you right now in this vehicle, then I fucking will.” He jammed his knee in between Sherlock’s closed legs and began using his strength to force Sherlock’s legs to open. He slowly maneuvered his knee until Sherlock’s legs started to spread and used his hands to force his legs as far apart as the floor of the limo would allow. He gripped the waistband of Sherlock’s pants tighter and started to pull down. “If I want to rut in your pretty little ass, then I will.” He pulled Sherlock’s pants down just enough to expose the hip bone. John leaned in and started to kiss on the exposed flesh, causing Sherlock to tremble under his lips. “But I think something more personal our first time would be grand.” He got off Sherlock and sat back on the seat. John went back to learning more about the property. “So my pet. Does Mrs. Hudson know that you are an Omega?”

            Sherlock was breathing heavily and letting the fear that he was nearly… _No don’t go there. He’s some overzealous Alpha that thinks he can knot you._ Sherlock thought. He let the question swim around in his for a few moments, slowly shaking his side to side to indicate no. _No one was supposed to know._ He was panting heavily, everything in him on high alert and becoming sensitive. _Shit, when was my last heat?_ Sherlock was clever in a lot of things, heck practically everything, except keeping up with his heat cycles. He only knew that they were coming when his skin felt beyond sensitive and only then did he have enough time to take a suppressant before it was too late. Sherlock’s mind went into overload, thinking about everything that would happen to him once he went into heat. He wouldn’t let his mind go there, but things were looking slim as Sherlock listened to John smelling the air. Sherlock moaned slightly as he felt heat start to seep through his bones.

            “What a sudden wonderful change in the air Sherlock.” John growled out. He was now controlling his Alpha instincts from taking the Omega right then and there. “Looks like my Beta’s picked you up just in time. I guess that bond will be formed sooner than we thought.” He licked his lips as he continued to think of how tempting Sherlock was looking, breaking out into a sweat, naked from the waist up, and smelling like heaven on a silver platter. John felt a sudden rush of blood in his cock, and felt his member get painfully constricted in the material. He needed to rut soon, and the smell from Sherlock going into a heat was making it all the more painful. “Victor! How much longer until we get to 221B Baker Street?”

            “We are about two blocks away sir.” Victor spoke through the divider.

            “Excellent.” John smiled. He looked down at Sherlock who was trying to back away from him. He grabbed Sherlock’s ankle and pulled the Omega back to him to where he was originally. “Don’t you dare move again.” He growled out, and watched as Sherlock shook his head yes. “You really don’t know how tempting you are, do you? So pale and so young, perfect for the taking.” He waited as the car finally slowed and then made a smooth stop. “Looks like we’re here.” John forced Sherlock up on his knees and pulled the clothing back over his shoulders. He excited the car first, and the grabbed Sherlock and hauled him out of the car as well. John wasn’t too worried about anyone stopping to call the police, for sometimes Alpha’s did a lot of things with their Omega’s in public.

            Sherlock did his best to plant his to make it harder on John, but the Alpha was stronger than him by far. He knew that there was no way to warn Mrs. Hudson, and that with his biology taking over and his heat just about to start, he would be at the mercy of John. “Mmmph!!” Sherlock yelled through the gag as John forced him up the three steps, and watched in horror as John used _his_ key to unlock and open the door. Sherlock landed hard on his knees from being forced in. He looked up the stairs and knew that he was going to give John a hard time getting up those. A yelp escaped from behind the gag when Sherlock felt his body leaving the ground and grunting when he felt John’s shoulder going into his abdomen. He realized that John was going to carry him up the stairs fireman style. Sherlock started to wiggle and squirm, trying anything to escape John’s grip. Another yelp escaped Sherlock’s gagged mouth when he felt John smack his ass and then start to massage it.

            “So eager to get started.” John purred out. With that one smack, he could feel the wetness that was starting to leak out of Sherlock’s hole. “Oh my pretty pet, you seem so ready for my cock and knot.” John slowly ascended the stairs, taking in everything as he made his way up the stairs. When he reached the second floor he walked into a small living space, looked around, walked through the kitchen, and then towards a bedroom. Before he made his way through the threshold of the door, Sherlock began to squirm and wiggle harder, more violently, trying anything to keep John from entering the bedroom. “Oh Sherlock, did I stumble upon your room. Well don’t be rude sweetheart, let me see where my pretty Omega has been staying so long.” John went through the door and looked around, and saw it was a small room, had an Omega air filtration system, some books, and a bed. He deposited Sherlock on the bed and watched as the body bounced. “It’s small, you’ll have bigger in my estate sweetheart.” He watched as Sherlock started to wither in pain, showing signs of his heat. “Does my little pet need something?”

            Sherlock arched his back up as he felt a cramp roll through him, and a moan escaped his lips. All his strength had left him as his biology started to take over and his heat began. He knew that he was trapped and that he was going to be taken. He worked his hands around the cuffs trying to see if he could slip them, for if he could and push the Alpha far enough away, then maybe he could hide in the restroom. The heat haze was starting to take control, and the smell of Alpha was getting stronger. Sherlock was starting to wonder why he was fighting what was natural and maybe he should let the Alpha take him. _No, I am a consulting detective! I do not need an Alpha!_ Sherlock furiously thought as he felt John rearranging his body in the center of the bed. His survival instincts were kicking in, and they were stronger than his biology. When he felt John’s finger’s hook in the waistband of his pants, Sherlock did his best to lash out with a kick. He yelped when he felt that his ankle was caught and felt pressure and he could of sworn that something had snapped.

            “How dare you try to kick out at your Alpha, you are one stupid Omega.” John hissed out. He slammed Sherlock’s ankle onto the bed adding more strength than needed to get his point across. When he was sure that Sherlock wouldn’t try something that stupid again, he released the ankle, hooked his fingers in the waist line, and ripped the pants right off. “And look at that, pet. All nice and slicked up for me. You must be a slut of an Omega.”

            Sherlock felt the tears rolling down his face as he knew that the inevitable was coming. He was surprised when he felt the gag was removed from his mouth. Sherlock let a low groan escape his mouth as he felt another cramp run through him. “Stay away from me.” Sherlock hissed out through clenched teeth. He wiggled his body and tried to move his legs, his mind not going to except the fact that the Alpha was about to get him. “Don’t you dare touch me.” It was getting harder for Sherlock to keep control of his voice as his heat was taking control. The smell of Alpha in the room was causing Sherlock to produce more slick. He groaned out in pain as his heat was starting to control his body. Sherlock was trying to fight the control of hips moving up and down on their own.

            John loved the sight of the Omega that he took out his mobile and took a picture. “Hope you don’t mind. Going to send it to someone later.” John grabbed Sherlock’s legs and flipped him over and began tearing the rest of Sherlock’s clothes off. He was loving the sight of the pale skin under all the clothes, and the scent that Sherlock was producing was causing his member to throb against the fabric of his pants. “Oh God Sherlock. You smell so damn amazing! I am so glad you saved yourself for me.” John wasted no time in quickly stripping off his clothes before jumping on the bed, and positioned himself at Sherlock’s entrance. “Did you ever imagine your first time would be in your room? Is this like your sanctuary or something?” John pressed his tip on Sherlock’s slick hole, listening to the Omega whine.

            “You bastard!” Sherlock hissed out. He pulled at the cuffs that restrained his wrists, hoping that he could slip them. The head of the Alpha’s member felt like it was burning him, and it was still sitting on the outside of his hole. Sherlock could feel his hips trying to move back and forth, wanting the cock and knot and he groaned. This was not what he wanted. “You’ll regret it.”

            John applied a little bit more pressure, listening as Sherlock whimpered a little louder. “I will regret nothing.” He teased at the hole, making Sherlock groan and moan out in pain and worry. Slowly he pushed his member forward, until the head was in the hole, and listened as Sherlock struggled to get it out. “Just give in my pretty pet. Your biology is craving this; you’ve suppressed this for so long. I only want to give you what you deserve.”

            Sherlock could feel the hot tears falling down his face, and even though he knew that it was only the cock head was in. He wished he could have seen how big John really was, but at the same time was glad he didn’t. The head already felt as though it was tearing him apart. “Don’t. You’re too big.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Sherlock had never had anything in his hole before, and always took the suppressants to make sure that a situation like this would never happen. Part of Sherlock’s mind was wishing that John would have prepared him, but now it was too late as he felt more of the Alpha’s huge member entering him. “GAH!”

            “Hush love.” John cooed out as he slowly pushed in a little bit more of his member. “You are an Omega and I am an Alpha, all of this is natural.” With one quick snap of his hips, he forced the entire member into Sherlock until he was balls deep. He groaned out as he felt Sherlock’s muscle’s clench around his member. “Fuck. You feel so tight and so amazing! So glad that I’m the one to pop you cherry, as the saying goes.” He slowly pulled his member out of Sherlock’s hole before quickly snapping his hips forward, causing the Omega to whine and moan underneath him. He kept the slow and torturous pace, loving the sounds that were coming from Sherlock’s mouth.

            Every thrust, felt like it was tearing Sherlock in pieces. He could feel that there were tears developing and feeling blood start leaking out. The blood, mixed with his slick was taking away some of the pain and making it a little easier on him, but it didn’t take away all the pain. “N…no more.” Sherlock whimpered out. He wanted it all to end. Each thrust was hitting his cervix and every once in a while, John was positioned just right to hit his prostate. Sherlock knew that this was rape, he didn’t want to feel pleasure, but those hits caused him to feel pleasure. He knew John could hear the moans he tried to bite back, and he no longer cared. The tears fell faster down his face and Sherlock didn’t care. His mind concentrated solely on the cuffs that restrained his wrists, trying to see if he could slip them. Nothing, all he could do was take John’s assault on his body.

            “That’s right baby boy, let me hear those sweet sounds.” John purred out. He was enjoying tormenting Sherlock like this. Every whimper, groan, and moan that Sherlock let out, only stirred John on. “I know you won’t get pregnant this round, but by your next heat, with the shots I plan to give you, you will get pregnant.” John thrust, and laughed when he heard Sherlock whimper out in pain.

            Sherlock couldn’t help the last whimper that escaped, for he never thought about having pups, and now this Alpha was talking about it. “No.” It was the only word that he could whisper out through the brutal thrusts that John was forcing upon his body. He was wondering why Mycroft hadn’t sent any type of help, considering all the security that he kept on his little brother “St…stop please.” He knew John didn’t care what he said, but he figured he would still beg.

            John continued his pace, and knew that soon he would be releasing inside of Sherlock. “I think I’ll keep this place. Nice getaway. Once your heat is done, you’ll be living with me in my mansion.” John slowed his pace so that he could last a little bit longer. He laughed. “I think I’ll fuck you here every heat you have. How does that sound little one? To be fucked every heat in the one place you probably thought you were the safest?”  
            Sherlock dug his finger nail’s into his hands, hating what John was saying. His sanctuary was no longer safe, defiled by John. “Never.” The word was barely above a whisper, and Sherlock doubted that John even heard him. He needed to escape to his mind palace, needed a place he could think, but not yet. Sherlock didn’t want his only remaining sanctuary tainted with the event occurring to him. He could feel John’s cock twitching and knew that the Alpha was going to be releasing soon. Sherlock was thankful that it was almost over and that Mrs. Hudson was out and not a witness to what was about to happen next. He whimpered as he felt John’s rough tongue running over his scent glandes. Sherlock tried to shake his head no, but his strength was gone. “Please, don’t” He whispered out so low, that he doubted the Alpha even heard him. A yelp escaped his mouth when he felt John smack his ass, and then a few thrusts’ later, felt John’s release and the knot inflating. “GAH!!!” He thought he had no more voice, but the teeth sinking into his skin, breaking the flesh, was as painful as anything.

            John lifted his head from the bite and began to lick at it. “All mine. My pretty Omega.” John praised his new Omega. He hoped that Jim didn’t mind, and when he had a moment away from the Omega he was going to send the picture. John snaked his around Sherlock’s body, and turned them so that they both were lying on their sides. He ran his hands up and down the panting Omega’s chest and down below, and smiled into the bond bite when he felt that Sherlock was semi-hard. “Let me help you with that love.” John wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s cock and began to slowly pump it, feeling it grow in his grasp.

            Sherlock felt a new rush of adrenaline surge through him as John started to pump him. He couldn’t believe that he was even semi-hard from what had happened to him, and he sure did not want the Alpha pumping him. “Mm…stop” Sherlock shook his head from side to side to show that he didn’t want this, but the Alpha ignored him, and tightened his grip on Sherlock’s hard member.

            “You’re kinda small for an Omega, but bigger than a few that I have seen.” John taunted out. He gave two quick pumps, causing Sherlock to whine out. “But you’re an Omega, so having a small prick is expected. I wonder how much longer until I make you release?”

            Sherlock was panting, and somehow each pant matched each tug. He knew he was close and could feel his balls tightening. The tears started to flow faster as he realized how close he actually was to coming. “Ple…please stop. No…no more.” He knew that John was listening, and the need to release was made worst when he felt John’s knot move slightly and that was it. Sherlock gasped out as he felt himself release in John’s hand and on the bed. Sherlock turned his head as far as he could into the pillow and waited for his orgasm to pass. He hated that his ego got him into this mess and now as the bond bite pulsed, so new, on his neck he knew that he was trapped. If John was talking, then Sherlock didn’t hear. Everything that had happened, and being forced to orgasm at a cruel Alpha’s hand, caused Sherlock to lose consciousness. Sherlock hoped that Mycroft was planning something to save him.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fears for the life of Mrs. Hudson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. If you read my other Sherlock fanfics, I promise I am trying to update them all. It is just taking some time to get to them, but I will not abandon my works. Please enjoy this new chapter, though it might change.

Sherlock didn’t want to move, he just stayed there, not moving. He couldn’t go anywhere if he wanted, for John had tied his hands to the head board. Sherlock studied the bindings, knowing that he could escape it, but the iron tight grip of the Alpha made it impossible. It also didn’t help matters that he was in heat and his body was weak. Sherlock wiped the tears out his eyes, but froze when he felt John start to stir. _No, please don’t tell me I woke him._ Sherlock thought. He felt John’s hands start to explore his body, and felt John’s nose burying itself in the fresh bond bite. Sherlock whimpered out in pain, wishing that he had been more careful trying to shut down John’s operation. _I should have listened to Lestrade._ Sherlock thought. His body tensed as he felt the head of John’s hard cock at his entrance, and he knew what was coming. “Please. Don’t.” It was all Sherlock could say.

            “Now listen hear.” John purred out. He continued to tease at Sherlock’s hole, loving the little whimper’s escaping the Omega’s mouth. “You are mine, and that means that I can fuck you whenever I want. And you are also in heat, which means I can fuck you until your heat is over with.” He slowly rotated his hips, teasing at the Omega’s hole.

            Sherlock bit down on the sheets, trying to hold back the sounds that were trying to escape. _If I had only listened to Lestrade, then I wouldn’t be here._ It was the one clear thought that Sherlock could concentrate on, and it allowed his mind to ignore how John’s hands were roaming all over his body. “Just let me go. You got what you wanted.” He hated begging, for it wasn’t in his nature, but he had to try anything.

            John merely laughed at Sherlock’s pleas. “Problem is I know you work with the Yard. You know where I run my operations, and I’m afraid that that information is to valuable. Also,” He teased at the bond bite on the back of Sherlock’s neck, listening to the Omega inwardly groan. “this bite says you are mine. Consider yourself lucky Sherlock, I have never found an Omega so interesting before.”

            A sudden knock at the door had them both looking at it. Sherlock wanted to cry out, but John tightening his hands around his body, making their way up to his throat, changed Sherlock’s mind. _Who could that be? It can’t be Mrs. Hudson, she’s away visiting family, or so she said._ “Sherlock.” The female Beta voice came through the door. _She’s back! Already! No way!_ His thoughts quickly turned to protecting the elder lady, even if it meant punishment from the Alpha. “If you’re going to have an Alpha over, then let me know. At least so I can buy an air filter. Had to get the Alpha neighbor an Omega scented candle to keep him from coming over and having a piece of you. I’ll put on some tea.”

            Sherlock stiffened in John’s grip, for the Alpha had tightened his grip and placed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to shout out to Mrs. Hudson, wanted to tell her to run, but he smelled that John was angry all of the sudden. _How did she know?_ He wished John would remove his hand from his mouth so he could explain.

            “You said your land lady didn’t know.” John hissed into Sherlock’s ear. “Are you just a lying little shit Omega all around?”

            The hand was removed from his mouth, and Sherlock took in a shaky breath. He had to protect Mrs. Hudson, at least until Mycroft found him. Although he was wondering what was taking so long for his brother to save him, but he had to buy time. “I promise John.” The sharp growl had Sherlock whimpering out. “I mean Alpha. No one knows what I really am.” He shook as he felt John get off the bed. His instincts to protect Martha went into overdrive. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to still fuck me?” He pulled the restraints, trying his best to entice the Alpha back to him. “I’m still in heat, your instincts are probably telling you to still fuck me!” Sherlock could feel his heart racing and he knew that he had to try anything and everything to get John back on the bed. He would have to figure out how Mrs. Hudson knew what he was later.

            “Sorry pet.” John purred out. “If there is a witness that knows what you are and who I am, then I have to kill them.” He picked up his tie off the floor and walked back to Sherlock. “Can’t have you screaming for the Beta to run, now can I?”

            Sherlock opened his mouth to shout out to Mrs. Hudson, to tell her to get out and call the yard, but John was faster. The fabric of the tie was inserted into his mouth and he could taste the Alpha on his tongue. It made him feel sick to his stomach, and he thought that John was going to spilt his mouth opened with how tight he was making the tie. _Damn woman. Why did she have to come back early?_ His mind was trying to figure out what to do, but he knew nothing was going to work as he watched John get off the bed. “Mmmph!” Sherlock cried from behind the gag. He watched through worry eyes as John slipped on a pair of pants and left the room. The guilt that Mrs. Hudson was going to die because of him, it was already eating at him.

            John made sure to shut the door so that Sherlock couldn’t see what was going, and so that the Beta landlady didn’t see what he had done to the Omega. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, listening to the Beta rummaging around. When he entered the flat, he studied the area and knew where there were knives. _That’s going to be bloody and I can’t bring my pet back here to fuck him whenever I want to._ John went through his list of option’s as he slowly entered the kitchen. He watched as Mrs. Hudson was just putting the kettle on the stove to get the water warm. But first, before he struck, he had to know how the landlady knew. “So how did you know that Sherlock was an Omega? He told me when we met at the pub that he hid it.” John clenched his fists as he sat at the table. Though he was planning on killing her, didn’t mean that he couldn’t show polite manners.

            “You met at a pub, how lovely.” Mrs. Hudson spoke. She continued to set everything up to give the guest a proper cup of tea. “Never pictured him going to a pub much. Glad though he finally found an Alpha. Known since I first met him. It was confirmed when I watched him bring in the air filter system. Did you two bond during this heat? I know he is terrible at remembering them, watched him take a suppressant half a day before one heat. So, what’s your name? Mine is Martha Hudson.” She held out her hand, and waited as the Alpha across from her took it and shook. “You are a nice catch for Sherlock. He needs a proper Alpha.”

            The way this Beta spoke, it intrigued John. He had plenty of Beta help and interacted with plenty of them as well, but he could tell that Mrs. Hudson was a smart Beta. “I’m Dr. John Watson. Sherlock is a stubborn Omega though. Took him a while to tell me that he was an Omega. After that we talked and clicked, and we are bonded now. And he is still on his heat, just taking a break.” He smiled as he watched Mrs. Hudson finish making two cups and laid one in front of him and sat down with the other one. “You are right Mrs. Hudson, he is a nice catch.”

            “Oh, John. You’re making an old woman blush.” Mrs. Hudson spoke. She took a sip of her tea, and looked towards Sherlock’s room. “Is he coming out? I made plenty for him as well. I’m not his house keeper, but I have a soft spot for him. He’s a reckless Omega, getting involved in a business that involves looking for Omega’s being sold on the black market. At least with an Alpha now, he will be more careful.”

            John kept his straight face, smiling on the inside that Mrs. Hudson didn’t know that he was the Alpha that was making headlines. “What do you mean old? You look young and beautiful Mrs. Hudson.”

            “John, it’s not nice to tease your elders.” Mrs. Hudson laughed out. She was blushing and was glad that this Alpha was with Sherlock. “So, will Sherlock be joining us for tea?”

            “Let me go check on that.” John happily spoke. “He still is in heat, so he may or may not be joining us.” He got up from the table and made his way back to Sherlock’s room. When he opened the door, he looked at the bed and saw that Sherlock was a complete wreck. John smiled for he knew that Sherlock believed he had killed the Beta. “Aren’t you just adorable my beautiful angel.”

            Sherlock’s head quickly snapped up from the pillow, not caring that it covered in tears and snot. Someone he cared about, was now dead because he had been reckless. _Bastard came to gloat._ He stared through tear filled eyes to make sure that the Alpha knew that he was going to kill him. His wrists were splitting opening from the restraints, but he didn’t care as he tugged on them. Sherlock had a new purpose and that was to kill John, but make him suffer as well. After everything the Alpha had done to him, Sherlock would make sure that John suffered for it.

            “Now don’t look at me like that, pet.” John calmly spoke. He approached the bed and started to stroke Sherlock’s face. John made sure to hold the Omega’s face while he was stroking it, taking in every beautiful feature that Sherlock had. “I haven’t killed your landlady, yet, but that could change. How badly do you want Mrs. Hudson to live Sherlock?” He slipped his fingers under the gag and slowly removed it from the Omega’s mouth. “Think carefully of how you answer, and watch your tone.”

            He stretched his mouth out, glad that the make shift gag was no longer in his mouth. Sherlock could tell that John was telling the truth, that Mrs. Hudson was still alive. “Don’t hurt her, you bastard.” The hit came hard across his face and it took everything in him not cry out. Sherlock was at war with his nature, but he refused to give in.

            “You need to watch how you talk to me Sherlock.” John hissed out. “I can still change my mind and kill her, should you continue to disrespect me. I’m letting her live because she owns this property. Now if I release you, and we go out there, you are going to keep your mouth shut about who I am. Should you slip up, well let’s just say that it will be a messy clean up, and I promise you will regret it later.”

            Sherlock froze, not wanting to anger John anymore. He clenched his hands, holding back the anger he had and what he wanted to say. “I’ll behave, for now, if you don’t hurt Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock couldn’t let anything happen to his landlady, for she had been like a second mother to him. Just thinking about this evil Alpha touching one hair on her head had his blood boiling.  “Just leave her alone.” Another hit and this time Sherlock tasted blood in his mouth.

            John smiled, still loving that his Omega was defiant. He couldn’t wait to get Sherlock back to the warehouse for some proper training. “Remember this my pretty little pet, you do not give the orders around here.” He placed his hands over Sherlock’s restrained ones, watching as the Omega stilled. “One wrong word and I promise you will regret it.” John quickly removed the restraints and watched as Sherlock brought his arms close to his chest and began rubbing his wrists. “Get dressed. And be out there in five minutes, or I will drag your sorry Omega arse out there.” John got up, getting ready to leave the room, when he stopped. He stared to search around the room, and found what he was looking for. He picked up Sherlock’s mobile phone and slipped it into his pocket. “Can’t have you calling for help, can I? In fact, be out there in less than two minutes or I swear I am going to drag you out there.” He turned heel and left the room.

            Sherlock waited until John closed the door before he sat up in the bed. He looked around the room, the one place he thought he could always be safe, and realized he could never feel safe in there again. The bastard of an Alpha had rapped him repeatedly for the past few days. There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t hurt as he slowly got off the bed, and made his way to his wardrobe. He opened the door and looked at the full-length mirror and saw the bruising. Sherlock studied the fresh bruising on his face, and wondered how he would explained that to Mrs. Hudson. As he studied himself in the mirror, his last conversation with Lestrade kept buzzing around in his head.

            _“Now Sherlock.” Lestrade firmly spoke. “You can’t just go galivanting off. If the reports are anything to go by, then this is a very powerful, very dangerous Alpha.”_

_Sherlock had grown bored since solving the face behind the serial killer that was stalking the streets. Now he was interested in tracking down the Alpha that was capturing Omega’s off the street. He read the reports of how young, unbonded Omega’s were being snatched off the streets and disappearing. “Come on Lestrade. If I am right, and I normally am, then there is going to be at least three more Omega’s disappearing off the street. I want to be one of those Omegas. You can follow behind and when I am delivered to this main headquarters and we find out who’s behind this.” Sherlock looked at the recent file of the last Omega that had been taken off the street. It was a young male, only thirteen years of age. Promised to be bonded to a wealthy businessman, only to be snatched away a week before the bond is to happen. It had piqued Sherlock’s interest, and he wanted to find out what was happening to the Omega’s. “I can fake being an Omega.”_

_“You’re a Beta Sherlock, there’s no way the hunters would ever believe you to be an Omega.” Lestrade spoke. He sat in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. “Even with how you’ve explained it to me, I can’t see it working. I can bring you more photos and statements, but I can’t let you put yourself in danger. And if it is the Alpha known as Dr. John Watson, then you’ll be in even more danger. There are rumors that he has teamed up with Moriarty, and you and I both know how dangerous that is.”_

_Sherlock let out a bored sigh. “Greg, just trust me. I can get you what you need and then you can take him down. From everything I have seen the Beta’s stake out their location for a few weeks and then in the dead of night grab their targets and disappear. I believe that they are being sold on the black market, and if you just let me…”_

_“This is my call Sherlock.” Lestrade snapped. “I don’t want you putting yourself in any danger, and I don’t want your brother throwing around his British government influences either.”_

            Sherlock knew that he should have listened, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He was proud of himself for being right, but now as he studied his reflection, he regretted his choice. “I should have listened to Lestrade.” Sherlock grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, quickly threw them on, and then left the room. He froze as heard laughter coming from the kitchen area and he bit his tongue. _How can she be laughing with a madman in here?_ Sherlock thought. Yet he knew the answer, and that was she didn’t know. His footsteps echoed in his ears, and his legs felt weak. Sherlock knew he was on his last day of his heat, and he was thankful that he wasn’t producing a huge amount of slick.

            “Oh Sherlock, what happened to you?” Mrs. Hudson quickly spoke. She ran towards the Omega, and began looking over his body. “John, have you been abusing Sherlock in my home? I won’t stand for it.”

            “Martha, my dear.” John began. He got up and made his way towards Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. He snaked his arm around Sherlock’s chest and pulled the Omega close to him. “I swear to you, I am not abusing this beautiful Omega. Sherlock slipped on the stairs when we were coming up the stairs. I have tried my best to take care of him while at the same time making sure that his biological needs are taken care of. I promise I have never laid a hand on him.” He squeezed Sherlock’s shoulder.

            Sherlock stiffened, knowing what the squeeze meant before he turned towards Mrs. Hudson. “Mrs. Hudson, you’ve known me for a long time. I swear that John has not laid a finger on me.” When John loosened his grip on his shoulder, Sherlock let out a sigh of relief.

            Mrs. Hudson looked between the Alpha and the Omega, trying to decide if she was being told the truth. “Alright. But if I find out that you are abusing him John Watson, I swear you will feel my wrath.” She made her way back to the counter and poured another cup. “Now come on boys. Sit down and let’s have another cup.”

             Sherlock followed John to the table and sat down. Everything in him was screaming for Mrs. Hudson to run, but he couldn’t say anything. He knew that somewhere, John was hiding a weapon that he would use to kill Martha if he slipped up. Sherlock didn’t say a word, instead he was just trying to think of ways to escape, but in this situation each way resulted in Martha’s death and him in a lot of pain.

            “Since Sherlock and I have bonded, he will be staying with me at my place most of the time.” John started to explain. “But I want him to have a place to go, to keep his mind sharp. So, is it alright if I take over renting this flat from you? That way Sherlock still has his space, and the law doesn’t have to get involved.”

“Of course, John.” Martha spoke. “As long as I have known Sherlock, I wouldn’t feel right renting this place out to anyone else. When are you planning on leaving?”

            John smiled as he took another sip of his tea. He could smell the anger coming off Sherlock, and he was looking forward to finishing the Omega’s heat shortly. “In a day or two. I want Sherlock to be off his heat, as to protect him from another Alpha’s that may try to lay claim to him.”

            Martha simply smiled. “Such a protective Alpha you are John Watson. I can see why you are the perfect Alpha for Sherlock.”

Sherlock had to tune them out, not wanting to listen to their conversation anymore. He hated that he couldn’t tell Mrs. Hudson the truth, and hated that John would be taking him again. Yet as Sherlock thought about it, he saw an opportunity. He saw that if John took him back to the warehouse, then he could get a message out to Lestrade and finally have John Watson thrown behind bars.

            Time seemed to slowly go by, until Sherlock felt John grabbing his arm. The sudden touching had Sherlock going stiff. “Sorry to be rude Martha. Thank you for the tea, but Sherlock is still in heat, and the smell is becoming irresistible to me. I promise before we leave, we will say goodbye. Come Sherlock shall we return to take care of your personal needs?”

            Sherlock merely shook his head yes, too nervous to say anything. He knew if he said anything, then Mrs. Hudson would end up dead, and that was something he did not want on his conscious. His body simply moved on its own as it followed John’s hand, not hearing what Mrs. Hudson had said as he was lead back to his room. _No, my prison until John moves me back to the warehouse._ Sherlock didn’t fight as he was shoved into the room, and he quickly stripped. He wasn’t broken, but he wanted to trick John.

            “You can try to be obedient now Sherlock, but I can still smell the defiance in the air.” John growled out. “Now get on the bed, and get ready for the next round.”

            Sherlock bit his tongue as he walked to the bed, not thinking about what was going to happen to him. All he hoped was that Mycroft would find out what was happening and find a way to save him, before the worse result happened.  


End file.
